


Deep Blue

by shachi



Category: Free!
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Marine Biology AU, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shachi/pseuds/shachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for NiuNiu's request for the Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange! </p>
<p>"Anything to do with mermen! Your work can contain Haru as merman, Makoto as merman, both as merman, both as meeting merman (can be other character from Free!) ect. As long as Haru and Makoto show up in your work as close friends/couple/mates I'm happy with it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiuNiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/gifts).



> Hello! This is my fill for Niu's prompt for the exchange. I hope you like it, Niu! I tried going for your Marine Biology AU since I love it so much ;;0;; I hope I did them justice!
> 
> And happy birthday, Makoto! You're 18 now wow [single tear]

*

 

_"I'd swim down the deepest waters, through the coldest winters, and against the most powerful storms to be with you."_

 

 

__


End file.
